


Jim's Pink Suit

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 3





	Jim's Pink Suit

"Um, Jim dear?!" "What is it?" "Did you throw your white suit in with the laundry?" "Yeah, why?" "You're not gonna like the result." Jim walks in "What do you mean I won't..." he trails off when he see you holding a pink suit. "Sorry honey, I should have warned you. This had all my red things in it. It's turned your suit pink." "My suit is pink." "I know I'm sorry." "I hate pink." "Me too dear." "I needed that suit it's the only clean one." "well, I guess you're going to have to either wear the pink one or wear a dirty one." You shrug. He sighs. "I guess I'll wear the pink one." "Well, maybe no one will say anything." "If they value their life they won't" "Oh Jim don't kill anybody just because you have to wear a pink suit." "Fine." You pull him to you and kiss his lips. "That my master criminal, now go and put on your pink suit." He sighs and takes the suit. He goes and changes. He has a white tie on and white shoes to match. He walks in and your jaw drops "Wow honey you actually look hot in that pink suit. I think I might like pink now." He smiles "Yeah?" "Yeah, I don't know if you're allowed to leave now I kinda wanna rip that pink suit off of you now." He smirks "Well I do have some time." You pull him to you and kiss him. He didn't leave until a while later still in his pink suit.


End file.
